The present invention is related to digital content distribution systems. FIG. 1 is a high-level diagram illustrating a typical digital content distribution system 100. In practice, a content provider 101 stores a plurality of digital content assets in an asset library 102. As used herein, the term “asset” broadly includes any machine-readable and/or machine-storable files containing digital content, or a pointer, placeholder, unique reference locator (URL), or equivalent means for redirecting an end-user 105 to the digital content. Digital content may include any digital video, music, pictures, or equivalents thereof. The end-user 105 employs an end-user device 104 to access the assets via a distribution platform; such as a website, mobile application, TV widget, or equivalents thereof. The end-user 105 may use a search/index engine 103 to query the asset library 102 for an asset of interest. Search queries are typically conducted based on tags, keywords, and/or associated metadata linked to individual assets. Recommendation engines are also known, which may recommend assets to the end-user 105, based on the tags, keywords, and/or associated metadata.
However, content providers lack a mechanism for curating and programming their asset libraries in order to distribute content in meaningful and engaging ways.